


Time Stands Still

by KyeAbove



Series: In Which The Ink Demon Is A Pretty Much A Cat [3]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Fluff, Gen, The Ink Demon Is Basically A Cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: It’s a moment’s peace between Henry and the Ink Demon.





	Time Stands Still

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine that they both just got their asses kicked by 'Alice' or something.

“Should I be offering you crutches?” Henry asked, leaning on the wall, panting. The Ink Demon made a sound, and paused his literal licking of his wounds to give Henry what was clearly meant to be a glare. If only he still had eyes. 

Henry rolled his own eyes. 

“Fine. But your leg is messed up, and I’d still scream if you came lumbering up to me with crutches. You might actually catch me if you didn't have to worry about the leg." Henry snuffed. "Sorry for showing concern.” Henry felt up his arm as he said this, wincing at the pain, and popping his arm back into its socket.

“Henry, no.” The Ink Demon said, in his usual raspy growl. With one last displeased sound, which Henry rolled his eyes at this as well, the Ink Demon went back to cleaning himself. 

Henry smiled despite his annoyance, and reached up with his good arm, and gave the Ink Demon a friendly scratch behind the ear. 

The Ink Demon froze, and from the way the spidery ink surrounding them rippled, Henry expected to be attacked. But then the Ink Demon leaned into the touch, and even more surprising, started purring. 

“You’re just a big cat.” Henry complimented, affectionately, as he continued scratching, and then petting.

The Ink Demon leaned even more into it, until he was sprawled across Henry’s lap. 

“You’re _my_ big cat.”


End file.
